Sie sieht mich nicht
by Boromir
Summary: Die Gedanken eines hoffnungslos verliebten!Meine erste und wahrscheinlich einzige Songfic! R&R, please!


**Sie sieht mich nicht**

Rating: G

Pairing: ?/? ( Sollte sich aus dem Text ergeben!)

Zusammenfassung: Gedanken eines hoffnungslos verliebten.

_Wenn sie vorbei geht,_

_dann scheint es wie ein Feuerwerk._

_Vor einem Himmel ist es sie,_

_die ich bemerk._

_Ihrer Königlichkeit ist nur ein König wert._

_Und ich bin wenig königlich._

_Sie sieht mich einfach nicht._

Als ich sie zum ersten Mal sah, war ich überwältigt von ihrer Schönheit. Kein Wort wollte über meine Lippen und allein durch ihre Präsenz schien die Luft mit einem Mal von sprühenden Funken erfüllt. Ich sah zu ihr auf und vor dem Abendhimmel erstrahlte sie wie ein Stern in dunkler Nacht.

Groß und schlank stand sie vor mir. Eine hohe Frau, deren Anmut und Liebreiz zu preisen ich nicht wert bin.

Sie war so voller königlicher Würde, an der Hand ihres königlichen Gemahls.

Als ich sie ansah, wurde mir bewußt, wie unbedeutend ich bin, und doch erfüllte es mich mit Trauer, wie wenig sie mich beachtete.

_Wenn sie tanzt, dann tanzt alles,_

_ihre Hüften und Arme._

_Alles erhellt sich im Lichte dieses Tags._

_Sie hat die Anmut und die Reinheit,_

_die die anderen nicht haben._

_Sie hat alles, was ich nicht hab._

_Sie sieht mich einfach nicht._

Tagelang versuchte ich nichts anderes, als einen Blick auf sie zu erhaschen. Und wenn es mir gelang, so wollte mein Herz vor Glück schier zerspringen.

Doch was wahres Glück bedeutet sollte ich erst ein paar Tage später erfahren, als sie am Ende eines großen Festes für ihre Gäste tanzte.

Ihr ganzer Körper schien aus flüssigem Mondlicht gemacht als sie sich im Rhythmus der Musik wiegte.

Nie zuvor habe ich solche Anmut gesehen, solche zarte Reinheit. Keine andere Frau kann ihr das Wasser reichen!

In Zukunft werde ich Vollkommenheit an ihr messen und ich erkenne, daß ich bei dieser Gleichung sehr schlecht abschneide.

Ich besitze keinen ihrer Vorzüge, weshalb also sollte sie mich beachten?

_Je mehr ich mich ihr näher,_

_desto ungeschickter bin ich._

_Mein Körper, meine Stimme, mein Gesicht._

_Es gibt Grenzen, die man trotz Millionen von Soldaten wegwischt,_

_aber unsere überwindet man nicht._

Wenn ich versuche, ein Gespräch mit ihr zu beginnen, so ist meinen Stimme polternd und laut. Es muß ihre armen Ohren schmerzen, mir zuzuhören.

In ihrer Gegenwart geschehen mir mehr Mißgeschicke als üblich, da meine Beine mir den Dienst versagen.

Und wenn ich sie anlächeln will, so bringe ich nicht mehr als eine Grimasse zustande, sosehr verwirrt sie mich.

Ich würde eine Horde Orks, ach, was sage ich, eine ganze Armee Mordors alleine besiegen, wenn es mich ihr nur näher brächte.

Aber uns trennt etwas anderes, eine Kluft, die ich nicht überbrücken kann!

_Er hat Stil, ist delikat,_

_bedient sich Gesten so zart._

_Das leichte Leben dieser Welt ist seine Art._

_Er ist so sehr auch das, _

_was er nicht zu sein vermag._

_Doch die Frauen Wissen nicht,_

_von diesen Dingen, wenn er spricht._

_Sie sieht mich einfach nicht._

Ihr Mann ist ständig an ihrer Seite und ich beobachte ihn fast ebenso genau wie sie.

Vielleicht lerne ich dadurch, wie ich sein muß um ihr zu gefallen.

Aber ich bezweifle, daß ich so ruhig sein kann, mich so elegant bewegen oder so gefällig plaudern kann wie er.

Und obwohl ich erkenne, daß es ihm an Stärke mangelt, so hängen die Frauen doch an seinen Lippen und ihre Augen folgen ihm.

Auch die Augen meiner Lady, ihr Blick ruht gefällig auf ihm.

Für mich hat sie keinen Blick übrig!

_Man kann so vieles ändern, _

_wenn man zu kämpfen bereit,_

_aber nicht diese Ungerechtigkeit._

Er ist schwach, aber ich bin stark. Ich werde kämpfen, denn dazu bin ich bereit. Dazu bin ich auf diese Mission gegangen.

Und wenn ich kämpfe wird mein Kampfschrei ihr Name sein. Sie wird es nicht wissen und ich werde es ihr nicht sagen. Aber ich weiß, daß ich für sie siegen werde. Auch, wenn es nichts ändern wird!

_Wenn sie vorbei geht,_

_dann scheint es wie ein Feuerwerk._

_Vor einem Himmel ist es sie,_

_die ich bemerk._

_Ihrer Königlichkeit ist nur ein König wert,_

ein_ anderer als ich._

_Ich bin wenig königlich._

Als wir wieder aufbrechen, verabschiedet sie uns. Für jeden hat sie ein Lächeln, ein paar Worte übrig.

Sie hat mein Herz in Brand gesetzt und in dieser Hitze scheint es zu Asche zu verglühen.

So sehr möchte ich, daß sie mich sieht, auch mich anlächelt, freundlich zu mir spricht.

Doch ich bin schon mit einem kurzen Blick zufrieden, denn jeder andere scheint mir besser zu ihr zu passen als ich.

_Sie sieht mich einfach nicht._

Aber vielleicht hat sie mich doch gesehen! Ich bin glücklich und voller Hoffnung, denn zum Abschied schenkte sie mir eine Locke ihres Haares.

Ich habe Hoffnung.

Sie hat mich gesehen!


End file.
